


Ruined Surprise

by Buttercup (Buttercup_1)



Series: Cassunzel Week 2020 [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Post Finale, cassunzel, cassunzel week 2020, return/homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_1/pseuds/Buttercup
Summary: Cassandra wants to surprise Rapunzel by coming back for her birthday, but Rapunzel somehow surprises her more.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Ruined Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of cassunzel week, return/homecoming! A little short but I hope you all enjoy it :)

Cassandra took in a deep breath as she reached the top of the hill that overlooked the city of Corona. She exhaled in the form of a relieved laugh and a smile pulled at her lips. She dismounted Fidella and stroked the horse’s snout, offering her an apple that she had taken from her saddlebag. With an appreciative snort, Fidella surged forward to nuzzle Cassandra’s face, nearly knocking her over.

“Woah, girl, easy. I know you’re excited too, but maybe we should wait until later tonight. It probably wouldn’t look very good to crash another party… We can just walk to the river, have a little lunch and then we can head into the kingdom.” Fidella whined in protest, but walked along beside Cassandra. Before the woman could respond, however, the sound of rapidly approaching hooves caught their attention. 

Cassandra’s eyes widened when she saw two horses racing towards them and she all but dived out of the way, using all of her strength to pull Fidella from their path as well. She grunted in pain as she landed with her horse on top of her. She heard twin screams of concern, but when she looked up she was shocked to see Rapunzel and Eugene with Max and another spotted horse. As soon as Fidella’s weight lifted from her arm she turned to face them completely, trying to act like her arm didn’t just get crushed by a horse that literally weighed a ton.

“Happy Birthday, Raps.” She mentally cursed herself when her voice came out noticeably strangled. She watched as concerned green eyes widened in recognition.

“Cass?... Cass!” The princess all but tackled her into a tight hug and Cassandra squeaked when a sharp jolt of pain ran up her arm at the pressure. Rapunzel immediately pulled away and started frantically checking her for injuries, stopping to fret over every scar she hadn’t remembered from the last time they were together.

Cassandra’s cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink as Rapunzel’s fingers brushed over her cheeks. Rapunzel turned her head to the right and brushed a curl that wasn’t in her ponytail to the side, gasping when she saw the cut in her ear.

“What happened to your ear? Who cut your cheek? Are those scars on your neck too?” When Cassandra finally found her voice, she was able to calm the princess down.

“Raps, I- I’m fine! Really. My arm’s fine, nothing to fret over.” Rapunzel’s eyes widened and her hands shot down to her arm seconds before she started unbuttoning Cassandra’s jacket. The older woman’s cheeks burned as she felt her friend’s hand press against her chest. “Wha- Raps! What are you doing?” She tried to stop Rapunzel from removing her jacket, but she wasn’t deterred.

“I need to see your arm! You could be hurt…” When met with sad green eyes, Cassandra sighed in defeat, realizing the only way Rapunzel would accept that she was okay was if she saw for herself. 

“I can take it off myself.” As soon as she moved to finish unbuttoning her jacket, however, a sharp pain shot through her arm and she let out a pained hiss.

“Cass, you’re hurt, just… let me help you. Please.” Cassandra’s gaze looked up to meet Rapunzel’s and her defenses immediately crumbled, shoulders relaxing. She gave a small nod to the small brunette and received a loving smile in return. Rapunzel gently removed her gloves, hands lingering on hers for only a moment longer than necessary before she continued with the buttons. Cassandra was sure to keep her composure this time as Rapunzel’s hands pressed against her body. 

Cassandra tried to move her arms from the jacket once it was completely unbuttoned, but was stopped by a soft hand resting on her thigh. She felt her heart rate spike and prayed that Rapunzel couldn’t see it beating through her tank top. If she had, the princess didn’t say anything as she carefully helped her out of the jacket. Rapunzel’s hands lingered on her shoulders and Cassandra felt her cheeks heat up as the princess traced the scars and muscles along her arms, only stopping when she noticed Cassandra flinch back.

“Is that where it hurts?” Rapunzel looked up to her best friend with caring green eyes and Cassandra couldn't do anything but nod. Her gaze was trapped on Rapunzel. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were puckered as she intently studied her arm. It was hard not to admire how pretty she looked. “-en.” Suddenly Rapunzel’s concerned eyes were directed at her as if waiting for a response.

“I- I’m sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?” Her hand flew to Cassandra’s forehead and then pressed against her neck.

“Are you feeling okay, Cass? I said I think it’s broken. You don’t seem to be running a fever… Though your face looks a little red, did you stay out in the sun too long? You know you burn easily, Cass, remember the island?” Cassandra was quick to stop Rapunzel’s train of thought before she could ramble any more by raising her uninjured hand.

“I’m feeling fine, Raps. I-” 

“As touching and  _ adorable _ as this reunion is, Sunshine, your party’s starting in twenty minutes, we should probably head ba-” Rapunzel’s hand grasped onto Cassandra’s and she sent him an intense look. 

“Tell them something came up. I need to bring her to the medical wing for someone to check out her arm.” Cassandra’s wide eyes met Eugene’s and she shook her head.

“Raps, it’s really fine. I’m sure I can find my own way-” She cut off her sentence as Rapunzel turned towards her.

“No. You’re not going alone and I’m not going to make you go alone so I can go to a party. They’ll be fine without me for a while. Tell them something came up, Eugene. I’m bringing her to the medical wing.” With a nod, Eugene jumped on Max and went back to the castle, leaving the two girls alone as Rapunzel helped Cassandra to her feet.

“Raps, you really don’t have to-” Rapunzel whipped around and carefully pulled Cassandra into a tight hug.

“Cass, I want you to know that I’ll drop  _ anything _ to help you when you need it.” Cassandra smiled fondly and returned the embrace with one arm.

“I missed you, Raps.” She felt Rapunzel’s arms tighten around her.

“I missed you too, Cass. Now let’s get you back to the castle.”


End file.
